What Dreams May Come
by HPFan2144
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and is given a precious gift


As with all stories on this site, we do not do this for prophet, therefore if you don't have anything positive to say don't say anything at all.

JK Rowling has allowed us to use the world she created and we greatly appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this story.

**Finally Peace**

As Harry left the Headmasters office he was feeling tired, worn out and sore from all the events that had taken place over the past few days. Mentally, he felt exhausted, but content. Physically he felt hungry and tired. Thinking he would go back to the Gryffindor common room and his old bed. He spoke at last to Hermione and Ron.

"I think I'll head up to the old room and get some rest. "Could you tell everyone that I want just some peace and quiet for a little while?"

"Sure mate," Ron replied. "No problem," Hermione interjected. "How about you two?" "You been through as much as me, aren't you feeling tired?" Harry asked. "I am, but I feel I should stay with the family for a while before getting some sleep, you know… Besides I expect we'll be heading back to the Burrow in a little while." Ron thought as he looked off in the distance with a great pain on his face. Hermione said, "I'm going to give Ron as much support as I can so I'll stay with him for now. OK?" "I'll be fine, you two go" Harry stated as a yawn escaped from his mouth. "Oh, if anyone is asking for me just let them know I'll catch up to them tomorrow at the Burrow and let her I mean them now I am fine." "You all take care and I'll see you tomorrow, really I'm fine as he looked at Hermione's concerned expression.

Harry then proceeded up to his old room. It looked like someone had anticipated he would be there as there was fresh sheets and pajamas laid out on the bed. Harry called for Kreacher and asked him if this was his work. Kreacher said, "I thought young master Harry would want to get a good night sleep and be comfortable so Kreacher took some of his clothes that were left at the house when they left those months ago."

"Thank you Kreacher, you are a nice friend to have." "One more request could you get me a sandwich and something to drink while I take a shower and get ready for bed?" "Kreacher would be honored." With that stated Kreacher apparated on the spot. Harry went to the showers and what felt like hours cleaned himself up seeing as he hasn't had a shower in what felt like years. As he looked on the mirror he could see the results of the past few days and the past years have done on his body. There was all the bumps and bruises from the forest…The scar on his chest from the locket when Ron had saved him. The scratches on his face from fighting all the Death Eaters and Tom Riddle himself. He could see the famous scar that always identified him as the boy who lived. It seems to have faded once the horcrux had left his body, but did see a new mark where the last killing curse had been cast. He look down onto his hands, the scars of his fifth year still appeared but also had faded over the years. Harry continued to look at himself, there was the burn marks from Gringotts, but those will also heal. As he started getting dressed, Harry reflected about his parents, Sirius, and Remus and what he had seen. Harry had a warm feeling from that experience. He felt that was why he didn't feel overwhelmed about all the deaths that occurred during the war. They were with him and wanted to keep him safe. He knew he would have to face all those that had recently lost loved ones, but he would be there to support and love them. He would not feel guilty about what had occurred. His next thoughts were on the man he had different feelings about. He was sure that Dumbledore really did care about him. The only way that Tom Riddle would have been defeated is the path he planned and set Harry on. Harry then vowed never to mention him by his other name. Whenever he spoke to anyone he would refer to him as Tom Riddle, the twisted, brutal, evil person he was. Calling him by the other name would just feel like he honored him in some way. By calling him Tom Riddle would make him sound more human and by using that name he would be calling him the name he had despised. Thinking back on their conversation Harry thought about how human Dumbledore really was. He was not the perfect person, but did things out of love. Dumbledore lived with the burden of protecting the Wizard world for so many years and now had passed it on to Harry. Deep down Harry knew he was up to the challenge, but that was for another day.

As Harry sat down to begin eating his small feast that Kreacher had set up, his thoughts went to one other person. She was the person that kept him alive all those days and nights while he was on the run with Hermione and Ron. Her flowery scent, the beautiful brown eyes and overall beauty made him smile. He felt the urge to go and be with her, but felt it was better for the Weasley's to mourn by themselves without having him there. Harry knew deep down he was considered the seventh son for the Weasley's, but because of the recent events and the media that would horde Harry for a story he felt this would be the best to give them some space. He would go to the Burrow tomorrow and have some one on one time with Ginny. He would explain everything to her and have no more secrets. Hopefully, she would understand and they could start over. As Harry finished his last bite, he laid down in his bed and fell asleep.

**The beginning of a Dream Journey**

As Harry was falling into a deep sleep, he began to dream a dream he never experience in years. Probably since beginning at Hogwarts, where the only dreams he experienced where that of a certain person that was on a mission to destroy him. This dream began with him sitting in a strange house and living room. He felt strangely at home in this place but was not able to place it. When he looked around he saw many familiar things from his past.

He wondered how did these things get here? The first was his very first broom, but it looked whole and brand new. He looked over the broom where engraved on it was his name. The second thing that caught Harry's attention was the first sweater Mrs. Weasley had made him and the picture of him opening presents from his first year at Hogwarts. One other thing that caught his attention was picture of him, Ron, and Hermione right after Harry left the hospital during their first year.

He knew this was from when he defeated Quirrell for the stone. As Harry moved around the room, he saw many pictures on a wall. All of them of Harry and many important events of his life. Included in those of him finally meeting his godfather Surius, defeating the dragon in the Triwizard tournament, and pictures of all the students in the Dumbledore Army. This was just to name a few. When Harry went to another part of the wall he was the picture frames were completely blank. He wondered why there were no pictures, when he heard a voice that sent chills up his spine. Harry had heard the voice a couple of other time over his lifetime, but never had the opportunity to really speak to this person.

This person came around the corner, at once he knew it was his mother. Harry sprinted over to the area she was standing in. He began to cry and went into his mother's arms like a little boy. Lilly Potter stood there smiling as she held her son for the first time since after his first birthday . After what was many quiet moments, she finally spoke.

"How do you like my favorite room in the house?" Lilly spoke softly.

"Where are we?" Harry responded.

"This is the house of all your ancestors." stated Lilly. "Every person is connected in this house by blood and I have a room at this home along with other room's of our other ancestors." "Your father also has a room in this home along with others from other ancestors." Lilly explained.

"The room you are now standing in is the house of your father's and mine." It is your room when you come to us for good." I have been collecting all these pictures and memorabilia from your heart. The ones that had great meaning to you over the years. When you do come to this room in the end. All the walls and stands will be full of all your memory's and you will be able to revisit those times at any time. Fortunately, that won't be for many more years because as you can see I am not quite finished with this room, so you will have many more memories to share with me over time.

"Why am I here now?" asked an astounded Harry. "Well, due to what you have been through over the past seven years, it was agreed upon that you be given an opportunity to see some happy things, along with seeing us." Lilly replied smiling. I am not the only person you will see while you sleep tonight. I was the one who gets to greet you and be your guide throughout your tour of the afterlife. When you wake up, there will be no guilt or sadness, because the heroic efforts you have done over the past seven years." Lilly continued. "Harry, I know you do not see yourself as a hero, but in the eyes of everyone here and those still alive on earth you are a hero. You have done much more saving peoples lives than feeling badly that you didn't act fast enough or because you felt the urge to act too quickly. Like in the instance with Sirius. There will not be as many empty rooms now that you have ridden the world of that awful person." she noted.

"So when I saw you in the forest, and when you said you are with me always, this is the outcome. You can feel my heart and when I feel real happy or proud, you take a picture or collect the item I felt close to?" Harry exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I do." replied a smiling Lilly. "Harry I want to tell you that your father and I have loved you since we laid our eyes on you." Lilly stated sadly. "We did not mean to leave you at such a young age and never meant for you to spend all those years with my sister and her so called family." she stated as a bitterness began to build. "My parents and I will deal with Petunia when her time comes." "It won't be pretty, but in the end she'll see our way." Lilly stated. "To continue why you were left with them. With many heroes, tragedy seems to surround them before they are able to complete their great feats." "As in your case you needed to feel pain and suffering before you could defeat Tom Riddle. Otherwise, you would not have been strong enough to do it. It also helped that you feel love for all of those people that died with you while you went on your great quest. You see Riddle only felt hatred therefore did not have the strength you possess. As Dumbledore already explained. You have the capacity of all feelings and that is what enabled you to stand up to him and defeat him. Harry our time is almost up for this go around. Don't worry I will be back when you go back to sleep and we'll continue on our journey. There are couple of things I want to tell you before you wake up. As with your grandfather and your father you have inherited the liking of certain redheads. She needs you Harry so don't hesitate and go to her when you wake up. Share everything with her because she needs to hear it. It will help you to develop a bond that will last many lifetimes. So Goodbye for now and until our next meeting, I love you.

As Harry felt himself going through a tunnel that was similar to disarpating he woke up.

**The next Day**

Harry woke up as he hadn't in many years. He had a smile on his face and felt a real warmth in his heart. He couldn't explain his dream, but felt secure that it had been real and was looking forward to his continued journey with his mother. Harry wasn't sure what time it was but decided it was time to leave Hogwarts and get to the Burrow. He showered and dress in the fresh clothes that Kreacher had so thoughtfully brought him. As he moved through the halls of the castle, rebuilding had already begun. As he heard right after the battle Minister Kingsley started putting his impression on the ministry. What Harry saw was astounding.

There were prisoners working not by magic, but by hand to wash and clean the castle. Some of the repairs could not be done by hand but only by magic. The repairs that could be done was being done by the people that caused the problems. There were glowing wristbands on each prisoner, that Harry could only guess prevented them from doing magic. Harry walked outside of the castle to a point where he could apparate to the Burrow.

With a flash of his wand he met his destination within seconds. Harry quickly collected himself and walked towards the door of the home where he hold so many memories. Harry could see someone in the kitchen and knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley answered the door looking very tired and worn. "Harry dear how are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, how is everyone here doing?" said Harry.

"Please Harry, call me Molly." stated Mrs. Weasley. Well….we are coping it is very hard right now, but I am sure glad to see you."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" said Harry.

"No, not at this time, just being here will be a big help for everyone." said Mrs. Weasley. "Why don't you come in, everyone will be up soon and we'll have some breakfast."

As they entered the kitchen others were entering the kitchen. Harry saw her, she looked like she had not slept all night, but seeing her made Harry's heart beat about twenty times faster. When she saw Harry, Ginny made her way to him. She looked very anxious to see him. Ginny's eyes were very red and had a very look of determination about her.

"Ginny, are you doing ok?" asked Harry. Ginny did not make a reply, but went to give him a very heart felt hug. "Ginny, do you think we could go somewhere after breakfast so we can talk?" asked Harry.

Again, Ginny made no reply, but nodded her head as the rest of the Weasley's made their way downstairs. As they finished breakfast, Ginny went to her room to get dressed. As she did, Harry got updates from everyone on what the plan was for Fred's funeral. The funeral was going to take place in two days and he would be buried at the field where they all played quiddich.

Harry observed that Ron and Hermione were very close and held hands throughout breakfast. Percy had the look of a person very relieved to be back in the family, but was very apprehensive to be in their presence. George looked completely lost and was very despondent when anyone tried to talk to him.

They only received one word answers from him. Bill and Charlie looked very worn and beaten and seemed very subdued from the whole experience. Harry knew in time they would all recover, but they would never be the same after losing a loved one. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tried to stay strong, but you could tell there was a huge burden on them. Ginny came down stairs and Harry excused himself as they went outside in the beautiful sunshine and began walking.

Neither knew where they were going, but just being in the presence of each other was enough. As they got to a tree by the family pond, Harry was the first to talk. "Ginny I hope your not hurt that I didn't come to see you after the battle." I realized that your place was with your family and with me staying out of the way you wouldn't have to put up with the media trying to take pictures or any hangers on trying to talk to me." "I figured if I got out of sight for a while it would be better." "This way we could spend time together in peace and talk." "I have truly missed you Ginny and I really feel the need to explain everything to you." said Harry in a soft and loving voice.

"Harry, I can't tell you I wasn't hurt, but I understand." said Ginny as she looked at the ground. "Harry…I…thought…you….might…want…not…to…be…with…me…" cried Ginny. "I have missed you something dearly and when I saw you at that monsters feet, I thought my whole world ended." said Ginny attempting to get composed. With tears welling up in Harry's eyes he did not realize how much she was in pain, not just over Fred, but for him also.

"Ginny, I promised myself, if I ever was to get out of this mess." "You were the first person I was going to talk to about the whole thing." "You deserve to hear everything, and I want to make a vow to you." "Never again, if you take me back, will I keep secrets from you." said Harry through his tears.

Ginny nodded her head and went to Harry and at that moment they looked into each other's arms and kissed. Harry experienced something from that kiss that he never knew was possible. He loved her with all his heart and it felt she did also. They stayed in each other's arms for quite sometime before they sat down and started talking about the past year. Harry explained what happened starting from Bill's wedding all the way to him defeating Tom Riddle.

He talked about the only thing that kept him going over that year was that kiss they had on his birthday. How he wanted to stop and show himself when he gave himself up in the forest. Throughout the whole conversation, Ginny showed a range of emotions. From crying when she heard about the kiss, pride when he talked about the ministry and Gringotts. And finally, compassion when he talked about the forest.

When her turn came she spoke about all she experienced at Hogwarts the past year and wondering if they were still alive and when they fled the Burrow once the Deatheathers discovered that Ron was with him. How she begged her parents to allow her to come to the cottage to him when they were there. Throughout it all they held each other close and felt safe being in each other's presence. After it was all done, it was nearly lunchtime, and they started back to the house.

"Harry, could you stay here at the Burrow, at least until….everything is done?" "I can't bare to be without you any longer." Ginny said in a very quiet and timid voice.

"Ginny, you are the reason I am here." "I can't bare to be without you any longer either." "Oh, how I have missed you." said Harry.

With that last reply, Ginny smiled and gave Harry a hug that just tugged at his heart. "Ginny, there is more that I want to talk to you about, but it can wait." said Harry.

They entered the house holding hands, as eyes from everyone in the house looked at them. By the looks on their faces you could tell there was a range of emotions. First being from Mrs. Weasley, when she saw them holding hands, she broke down and cried. Mr. Weasley looked as if he was hit by a bludger. Bill and Charlie looked like they wanted to send a hex on Harry. Fleur had a small smile and Percy had the ultimate look of surprise. George just sat there looking into his own hands and thoughts. Hermione smiled and looked every bit pleased with the two. Ron on the other hand said, "Just so you know there are five of us and we know that you killed the most powerful dark wizard of our times." "But if you hurt our little sister, nothing will ever stop us." He smiled and gave them both a hug.

The rest of the family seeing this just relaxed and went about their conversations. Mrs. Weasley got up and gave them both hugs and them join everyone for lunch. The rest of the day was uneventful where they all sat around having small conversations. Every once in a while a few of the family would go and take walks or spend some alone time in peace, trying to cope with what was yet to come. When everyone went off to bed, Ginny and Harry found themselves sitting alone on the couch.

"Ginny remember earlier today when I told you I had something else to tell you?" said Harry.

"I do, what is it?" said Ginny.

"Well to start with I don't want you to think I'm bonkers, but I had a dream about my mother." Harry said very softly while looking down at his shoes. "Well thats normal isn't it?" Especially after what happened, I mean you went through the depths of hell and back." "You must have been thinking about seeing them when you had the stone." Ginny stated as she put her arms around Harry.

"This is different, she said I was going to see what the after life was like because of what I went through the past seven years." "I dreamed of a room with all kinds of memories from my past." "Included was the first kiss between us two." "It was so vivid and real. She said that she would be taking me on a journey and I would be seeing many people."

"She and dad were beginning to build a room for you." "Ginny do you think I'm going crazy or do you think this is real?" said Harry with a great concern in his eyes.

"Harry James Potter." Ginny said with great compassion. "I don't think you are crazy, if anything I envy you." "When was the last time you had a pleasant dream and it didn't involve death?" "Come to think of it, when was the last time you slept for more than few hours at a time?" "This dream probably gave you the most peaceful sleep you have had, probably in your entire life." If it's real or not, it gave you a great peace of mind." "I just wish I could have a dream like that, I haven't slept good for over a year." First, thinking about you, Ron, and Hermione, and now….it's just so hard." Ginny said beginning to cry. Harry put his arm around her shoulders and she quietly cried into his chest until they both got up and went to bed.

**Dream Journey part II**

As Harry drifted off to sleep he found himself in the familiar room he was in the night before. When he turned around he saw his mother again.

"Didn't think it was real did you?" Lilly said smiling. "I do want to let you know that these dreams will not last forever, just until we see all the people we feel you have a need to see." She said as she put her arm around his. "Today we are going to see some very special people." One you will be able to talk to, but the others you won't." She said, not giving any other hints. Harry smiled as she led him out of the door. What Harry saw was incredible.

The house was on a giant hill. The rolling hills in front of the house were blessed with green grass and beautiful flowers all over. All around the hills were patches of trees. At the bottom of the hill Harry saw four young children running and playing. There was something familiar about them, but he couldn't place it. As Harry stared out in amazement he felt a warm hand placed on his shoulder.

"Pretty amazing isn't it." stated James Potter is a very loving voice.

Harry turned towards him and smiled giving James the biggest hug he could muster. Harry, Lilly, and James found some seats under a tree that was giving shade to the outside of the house. "Your probably wondering who those children are down at the bottom of the hill." "Well, Harry those are your future children." James stated with a great pride in his voice. "You can't meet them yet because they still need to be born, right now even though they are not of the physical nature, just spiritual. Only those who have passed on or have yet to be born are able to talk to them. Your mother and I watch over them until it is their turn to be on earth." "Pretty cool, huh?" said James.

Harry could not even talk, he just sat in amazement watching them play.

"Harry I need to talk to you about a few other things, that I know are on your mind and have been for quite some time." James stated.

Harry knew what he was going to talk about. What he had seen when getting occumulency lessons from Snape. Why he was such a prat to him.

As though reading his mind, James responded, "Harry you must understand like every school boy or girl, there are some individuals that just don't get a long. It is similar to you and Draco Malfoy. Am I proud of what I did? No, but when you are at that age jealousy and insecurities play a big part of you are. I was insecure of who I was. I had a big crush on a certain red head that is sitting right next to you. I knew she and Severus were friends. So in order to get her attention, even though it was negative, I played tricks on him. So when you saw that image from Severus, it came across as me being a big prat. I want you to know even though Severus and I never were friends that was the last time I did anything like that. It is because of the reaction your mum gave not only me, but also Severus when he called her a mud blood.

From then on, I tried to be kind and considerate. As I changed so did your mother's feelings for me. Well, you know some of what happened from there. I gave her a promise ring our in our seventh year, engaged after graduation, and were married about a year after that. We had you when we were only twenty. In the little over three years we were together on earth were the happiest days of my life. Now seeing you as a grown man, makes me prouder than any father can be. I am with you always in your heart, just like we said that night in the forest.

"I only have one more question. What happened on the night you died" asked Harry.

Both James and Lilly looked at each other knowing this question would come up. Well, as you know you were a little over a year old. We trusted Peter, which turned out to be totally wrong. The night it happened we had little time to think. Dumbledore had the cloak so there was no way to hide you from him. We were just getting you down for the night when we heard the front door open. I knew there was something wrong, because no one announced their presence. I raced down stairs and there was Voldemort. I screamed for your mother to take you and get out of the house. Voldemort took advantage of this and sent his curse before I could defend myself." James said. "When I knew what happened to your father, I took you into your room and attempted to guard the door. When he entered the room he said he only wanted you, not me. Of course, I was not going to let him kill you without a fight and I tried to stop him." Lilly said sadly. "Well, you know the rest."

"When Voldemort tried to kill you he left his body, not knowing what happened. Once, Dumbledore realized what happened he got here before the muggles realized what was going on and took you along with Hagrid to a safe spot. During this time Sirius showed up and collected as many things as possible from the wreckage. You'll find many of these things in the Black vault." said Lilly

"I know your mother had already explained what is in your room, so just take faith we are with you and very proud. With that I am going to have to say goodbye for now, because someone is trying to wake you. I will see you again before your dreams are over. Until then, I love you very much Harry." said James as he slowly faded from view.

**Future Plans**

Harry was being woken up by Ron, who said that breakfast was ready and if he didn't hurry up he would have to go hungry. Harry sat up in his bed and made mental notes of what he had just dreamt about. He would have to tell Ginny about this dream. Harry dressed and headed down stairs. Ginny was the only one sitting at the table when he arrived. They gave each other a loving smile and sat down to have some breakfast.

Shortly after breakfast Harry and Ginny found themselves joined at the table with Hermione and Ron. Hermione brought up about going to Australia to get her parents. Ron agreed to take the trip with her. During the conversation an Owl showed up to deliver a message to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It was from the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. The parchment request a meeting with the three of them as soon as possible.

Seeing that Hermione wanted to leave as soon as possible they sent back a message stating they would meet with him the day after the funeral. This started another conversation on what they were going to do for their future.

"Well, I for one want to finish my education." said Hermione. "I want to go back to Hogwarts for my seventh year if they will allow it." she continued.

"Seeing that I wasn't sure I was going to have a future, I really haven't thought that much on it." replied Harry. "I still would like to be an Auror, but I'm not sure if I want to go back to Hogwarts." he said softly. "It would bring back many memories I'm not sure I could handle right now." he continued.

Ginny nodded in understanding. "I really would like to finish my seventh year, but I'm not sure if I can be separated from you for a whole year." replied Ginny sadly.

"I feel the same way love." Harry replied. "I'm sure we'll be able to work something out." he continued. He grabbed her hand and put into his. Giving her a reassuring smile.

Ron sat very quietly thinking. Finally he said, "I think I'm meant to help George get the store up and running again." "I still want to be an Auror, but George needs me more." he continued.

Hermione looked into his eyes with tears in hers and gave him a heart felt smile. "I would be proud to be the girlfriend of a shopkeeper." she said. "I am proud of you Ron, that is one of the most selfless things anyone could ever do." Hermione said as she began to cry. Ron went over to her and put his arm around her and led her into the living room.

Harry and Ginny got up and went outside and began walking to the very spot they talked before. As they reached the spot, Harry turned and gave Ginny a very tender and loving kiss. "I don't know if I can handle being away from you for a full year." he said sadly. We just got back together and summer is only a couple of months long and we'll be separated again.

Ginny had tears in her eyes and said, "I love you more than you know." "Just knowing how you feel and that you will never leave me again, would give me the strength to make." she said. "Ginny, you gave me the strength to carry on over the past year." Harry began. "Remember Bill's wedding, when you look over at me and smile, do you know what I was thinking at the time?" he said.

Ginny shook her head sideways, and replied "No." "I daydreamed that it was you and I up there getting married." he continued. "Now that I know I have a future, it is one of the things I can see doing." "I am going to make it one of my goals going forward to make you happy everyday of the rest of our lives." Harry stated looking directly into her eyes.

With that Ginny jumped up and tackled Harry, giving him one of the best kisses he ever had. The kind of kiss that makes you forget everything around you. The rest of the afternoon, Harry talked to Ginny about his dream about his father. He also mentioned about the four young children playing in the fields around their house.

Ginny just shook her head in amazement and said, "Harry I do believe the dreams you are having is something no one else has ever experienced." "I don't think I have ever seen you so rested and relaxed in your life." "I just wish I could be where you are right now." she said with a big yawn.

"Why don't you lay on my lap and try to take a little snooze." Harry said as he conjured a pillow and blanket with his wand. Ginny laid down on his lap, holding his hand fell into a deep sleep. Harry in the mean time conjured a book. He leaned against the tree and read while Ginny slept. It was mid afternoon, when Ginny began to stir. She woke up giving Harry a much appreciated smile and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much for being here with me." Ginny said. "I don't think I have had that restful of a sleep in ages." she continued.

"Well get used to it, because as I said before, my goal is to make you happy." Harry said with a great smile on his face. With that they got up and headed back to the house. The rest of the day was uneventful as Harry and Ron played some chess and the other sat around reading and thinking about the next day. It would be a painful day, and no one was looking forward to it.

**Dream Journey Part III**

Harry and Ginny said good night to each and Harry went upstairs to his bed in Ron's room. He quickly fell asleep knowing that tomorrow would be a very difficult time for all of the Weasley's especially Ginny. He would need to be strong and supportive for the next day's events.

Harry found himself in the now familiar room. It looked like their some items added, but knew this was not the time to look around. He was on the next step of the adventure and anxiously waited to see what was next.

Lilly greeted him with a huge smile and a hug. "I could get used to these." Harry said with a huge smile on his face.

"Ginny and you are the only one's can make me feel this way with just a hug." he continued.

"That's because we know how to treat our men." Lilly said teasingly.

As they started to walk Lilly got serious, "Tonight, Harry we are going to see someone that will have a huge impact on the people you consider your family." "This may be difficult for you, but it is necessary if we are doing this to help heal people." she continued. "The first two were for you, to help you heal and feel whole again." "The next ones will be about how you can help others understand that going on does not mean the end." "If they continue to live a good life, they will see their loved ones again." "The ones who have gone on no longer feel pain, bad feelings, or anger of any kind." It is only happiness and joy we feel on a daily basis." We can still get sad, but not sadness for ourselves, it is sadness for our loved ones." Lilly said.

It seemed like they only walked a few steps, when they appeared along side a house that was only half finished and sitting out in front of it was a familiar red haired man. He was sitting at a table writing things on a parchment. When he looked up, he saw the two of them standing there and went to greet them.

"Hi ya Lilly, Hey Harry." said Fred smiling.

"Fred! Wow, Fred!" was all Harry could get out of his mouth. "This is incredible, is this your house?" said Harry.

"Yep, not quite finished, how does it look so far?" Fred asked.

"It looks incredible, you got pretty far seeing that you only died a few days ago." said Harry looking worried.

"Well, you see we get a lot of help here." "You won't believe all the people that come and help." "We would still be working, but they knew you would be coming so we call it an early day." explained Fred.

"I have met tons of people here already, not including all the relatives I have never met." he continued. "Harry, we need to get to the real reason you're here." Fred said. "I really need your help getting through to my family." I have tried everything we can do here to let them know I am ok, but as you know everyone is so tied up into being sad." Fred said sadly. "From what I understand sadness is one of the things that prevents people from beyond to be able to communicate with people in the other world." he continued. "Listen, Harry I need you to remember some things to prove to all of them that I am alright, and actually quite happy being here." Fred said. "I know my life was cut shorter than most, but this is the ultimate, and I would not trade what I have been through." "Now I know my funeral is when you wake up." Before everyone goes to the funeral, it is very important to tell them what I am about to tell you." he said in a very unlike Fred voice. "Tell them that I will always be with them, they just have to search their heart and remember all the good times we were together." "It is then when they will be able to see me and talk to me." "I may not answer them back verbally, but they will feel a warmth within them." "That will tell them I am there for them." he continued with tears coming from his eyes. "Also, there will be an Eagle that will fly over them when they are burying my body. That will tell them that I am looking over them." "The bird will perch itself on a tree branch while the service is going on." "Once the service is over the bird will fly away." "Let them know that the Eagle will show up at all the important days of their lives and that I will be waiting for them when it is their time." "I will be the person to welcome them and like your mum is doing for you helping them get settled here." Fred finished. "But of course, you won't be staying." he said smiling.

"After, the funeral is finished you need to spend some one on one time with George." "I know he is feeling real lost and sad now." We haven't spent more than a couple of days apart since we were born." Fred said. Just remind him that he needs to continue with the shop, because he was the creative one."

"He is the one that made all our items successful, I was more of the front person." Fred said. "Ron is ready to help him get started, he will help George get back up and running." "Harry, you need to get him to realize that I am not leaving him, we will be together always." "When it is his time, we'll be together here for eternity." Fred said very urgently. "Just remind him of the things I told you to tell the whole family."

"Get him to talk about the good time we had together and some of the pranks we pulled." When that happens, he will feel it." "I guarantee it." he said proudly.

Harry nodded his understanding, it was all becoming clear. One of the reasons he survived was to help other people through their difficult times. That was one of the reasons for becoming an Auror. To protect them and help them heal. Harry had a great and warm feeling with this thought.

"Harry, it's time for you to go now, but remember what we talked about." "I know it is going to be a difficult day for everyone and it will be especially hard for you to convince them, but I know you are the right person for the job." Fred said. "I have felt your heart and I know you love my sister dearly." "I was with her when you said one of your goals in life was to make her happy." "You two have been meant for each other since the beginning of time." "I couldn't be prouder of her than I am now and I wish both of you all the happiness in the world." "Take good care of her." Fred said proudly.

"I will see you again, until then send my love to everyone, please don't forget." Fred said as he faded from Harry's view.

**The Funeral**

When Harry woke the next morning, he knew what had to be done. Ron was already up and gone when he woke. So he went to the bathroom and showered thinking about how he was going to tell the family of what he dreamt about. As Harry dressed and went down stairs everyone was already sitting and eating. Harry thought this would be the perfect moment to talk to them.

"Um…excuse me, but could I have everyone's attention?" Harry said feeling very anxious. Clearing his throat that went suddenly dry, Harry spoke,

"Last night I had the most incredible dream and it had to do with Fred." "Let me start from the beginning." he said. "Remember when everyone thought I was dead on the night I fought Tom Riddle?"

Everyone nodded. "Well, I was dead for a moment." he explained. Harry went into the story of how he went into the woods after finding out what needed to be done from Snape's memories. Ginny sensing Harry needed some support went over by him and held his hand.

He explained, for a brief time he had been dead and told him about his conversation with Dumbledore. This lead up to the present time where he explained about this journey he was on in the after life. He explained why he was given this opportunity and why he needed to talk to them about Fred. He told them about trusting their hearts and remembering the good times they all had with Fred.

If they remember the good times and feel in their heart, they will truly know that Fred has not left, but it truly still with them. He also, explained that they will be given a sign at the service today. That a giant Eagle with fly over them during the service and will perch itself onto a tree branch. Once the service is over the bird will fly away. It won't be the last time they will all see the Eagle. The Eagle will appear during all the most important days of their life. They will know that Fred is truly with them.

"One of the reasons Fred came to me was that when a person is feeling sad that a person from beyond can't contact them." Harry struggled to keep going. "That's why Fred wants you to celebrate his life and think of the happy things." "Only then will you be able to feel his warmth and loving hand on your heart."

One by one the family members looked up at Harry and nodded. They understood what he was saying and they all began to tear up and cry. It was more out of understanding than sadness. Mrs. Weasley, got up and gave Harry a hug. She kissed him on the cheek and said that was beautiful and that would be the way to remember Fred. Everyone got up and shook Harry's hand and walked out of the room to do some self meditation.

Everyone, except George. George still sat there with grief and pain. Harry stood there looking at George, "Fred was right, I will have to get some alone time with him to help." With a great sigh, George got up and left the room. "Harry that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said." Ginny said with tears in her eyes. With that she took his hand and they went outside for a walk.

The funeral did not start until the afternoon, so when it was time they all took the walk up to the small woods where Fred was to be buried. As they sat listening to the service, they all saw the great Eagle come down and swoop over everyone. The Eagle perched itself on a tree branch nearest to where George was sitting. The looks on all the Weasleys was astounding. They look like a hundred years have been taken off their tired faces. All but George, looked over to Harry with smiles on their faces. The service talked about how everyone should take joy in how Fred led his life and how they should be proud on what he was doing when it ended. They should not grieve for him, but be happy for him.

Once the service was over they all started heading back to the Burrow. All except, George. Harry motioned for Ginny to go back with the family that he would be along.

"George do you mind if I sit with you?" Harry asked.

George just motioned him to sit down. "I know how difficult it is for you." Harry said. "I know you two have not been a part for more than a few days in your whole life, now you need to face the world on your own." he said sympathetically.

"George could you tell me about you and Fred growing up?" asked Harry. "I've only heard stories from Ron and I'm not sure how much is true." he continued.

George looked into Harry's eyes and gave a great sigh. Little by little George talked about all the great times he and Fred had. Talking about the pranks they did to the other Weasley's and friends at Hogwarts. The more George talked the more he seemed like the George of old. They stayed up at the grave site for hours, not realizing how much time had passed. Harry just sat there and listened appreciating everything that was being told to him.

During this time Ginny had come up to join them and the three of them sat together exchanging stories, mostly about Fred. As they got up George looked at both Harry and Ginny.

"You know Fred and I had a bet when you two would get together. "I said that it wouldn't happen, but he said that you two would get together before Ginny's seventh year." George said smiling.

"Well it looks like I lost, but I couldn't be happier for you two." he continued. As they were heading down to the house, they could hear Hermione and Ron having one of their classic arguments.

"Ronald you know we are leaving in a little over a week ." Hermione said excitedly. Ron looked like a lost boy when she got on one of her rants. This caused George to even smile more.

"You know Hermione, I have truly missed you." Hermione looked at George in a curious way and said,

"Why…what do you mean?" "You are the only one that can make Ron look like he's lost a puppy and is not sure what to do!" said George half laughing.

With that everyone was laughing and Ron turned as red as his hair said, "Piss off!" Which caused everyone to laugh even harder. The rest of the day was spent in reminiscing about Fred and all the good he did in the world. Harry felt that he did make a difference and made a silent gesture towards Fred. I hope I did you proud.

**Meeting with the Minister**

The next day found the four of them going to the ministry of magic to meet with Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new minister of magic. As they entered the hallway to the minister's office, they all became quiet. They were unsure what the meeting was about or what was going to be asked of them.

They turned into the area that was the minister's.

"Good morning, we have an appointment with the minister." said Harry.

Without looking up the receptionist said in a sarcastic voice, "Your names and the purpose of your visit."

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley." Harry said annoyed.

"OH MY LORD! I am so sorry about this." she said very in a very excited voice. "It's just….I am sorry….I'll let the minister know right away." she replied nervously.

As the receptionist got up to let Kingsley know they were here, the four of them snickered under their breath.

"Why do you think she acted in that manner?" smiled Hermione.

"I dunno, but it was quite funny when Harry stated our names." chuckled Ron.

Just as they were about to sit down, Minister Kingsley came through the door. "I am so glad you all could make it today." "How is everything, I know the last few days have been difficult." he said.

"Please come in." he continued. The four of them entered the office and were guided to a group of couches and chairs that made a semi-circle.

"Now the reason for the meeting is to find out what you all have planned for your futures." Also, to ask you to help me reorganize some things within the Ministry." Kingsley said as he survey the room.

Hermione was the first to reply, "Well I was hoping to go back to Hogwarts to complete my final year." "I haven't talked to Professor McGonagall about it yet." said Hermione rather quickly.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, I have talked to her about all of this prior to our meeting and she agreed if you would like to come back you are more than welcome." Kingsley said smiling.

Once Kingsley had said this Hermione sat back and looked very relieved.

"Now what about you three?" he said. Harry was the next to speak, "I would like to know my options, if there is any."

"Harry after what you have done for the magic community, the doors are all open." Kingsley said. "You may go back to Hogwarts and complete your seventh year like Ms. Granger. I understand you wanted to be an Auror, understand the certain NEWTS are required to enter the training program. But seeing what you have been through and your experiences I don't think that would be necessary. I would be willing to waive those requirements for you and Ron." he said. "You could do almost anything, like play quiddich professionally." "I'm sure almost any team would like to have you on their team." he said smiling.

"Quiddich is not an option, all I need is to be more famous than I already am." Harry said frowning. "If I were to enter the training program, how soon do you need to know?" he asked.

"Well the next training program is scheduled to start on September 2. I would need to know at least a week in advance." Kingsley said.

"Let me think it over." said Harry as he looked over at Ginny. "I need to get advice from some important people in my life." he continued.

"Fair enough." said Kingsley.

"How about you Ron?" he continued.

"Well I really wanted to be Auror, but I feel I should help George with his store to start." Ron said looking down at his shoes.

"Ron, I want to extend this invitation to you. You will always have spot while I am minister, if you ever choose to become an Auror, I will make sure there is a place for you." Kingsley said smiling.

Ron looked up at him like it was Christmas morning. "Thanks sir." he exclaimed.

"Now last but not least how about Ginny?" "What are your plans, I know you will be of age this year." Kingsley added. "I would like to finish up my seventh year." she said looking at Harry. "I will let Minerva know of your decisions, Harry if you choose to go back to Hogwarts, you will need to let Professor McGonagall know by the end of July."

"Now to the second thing on the agenda." Kingsley said looking down at some parchment. "We almost have the courts set up and the people in place." "Trials will starting the beginning of August and I expect you three, pointing to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, will be asked to testify for and against many death eaters and supporters."

"I expect you will also be asked in some cases." Kingsley said looking at Ginny. "So make sure you get everything taken care of over the next month, because come August you probably won't have a break until Christmas." he stated.

"I would like to ask this of all of you, especially Harry." Many funerals are going to be taking place over the next few weeks. Could you all go to the funerals I will be unable to make and represent the ministry and myself at those? I only ask as a friend, not as the minister of magic. I know your previous experiences with this office has not been the most pleasant and that you would be hesitant to do it. That is the reason I am asking today. If you say no, I will not hold it against you, and I will not think any less of you." Kingsley said looking at all four individuals.

"Kingsley, I can only speak for myself that because it is you and I believe you will do what is best for everyone, I will do it for you. Harry said as he got up to shake his hand. All of the others followed his lead and agreed to attend the funerals. Kingsley handed them a schedule of funerals, he would like them to attend. Starting with one that very afternoon, Remus and Tonks. They left the office and immediately headed home to get ready for the funeral that afternoon.

**Attending the Funerals**

Throughout the next week, the four of them travel all around to attend as many funerals as possible.

They attended Lupin and Tonks funeral, where Harry had the first opportunity to meet his godson Teddy. When Andromeda allowed Harry to hold Teddy, he was awestruck and felt overwhelmed.

"Teddy, I want you to know that you will never have to be alone. I will be there for you for all of your life. I know I will not be able to replace your parents, but I make it my goal to make you as happy as possible." Harry said in teary and soft voice.

"When you get older, I will be able to tell you what incredible people they were and all the great things they did for me." he said looking down at the boy with love and adoration.

Ginny and Hermione were sitting closest to Harry when he was saying these things and got tears in their eyes. Ron, looked awestruck and felt a deep kinship with his best mate.

"You know Harry, we'll be there with you and Andromeda to raise Teddy." Ron said softly.

Hermione gave the look of surprise and could not feel more proud or more in love with him. "Ron, I know I haven't said this yet." Hermione said catching her breath. "I could never love you more than I do right now." she said as tears came streaming down her face.

She put her arms around Ron and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. They spent the remainder of the afternoon taking care of Teddy and supporting Andromeda in everyway possible. After everyone had left and the service was over. Harry took sometime to talk to Andromeda. He did not tell her about the dreams he was having, but did talk to her about how both her daughter and son-in-law would always be there for her and Teddy. She just needed to remember the good times she had with her daughter, and the happiness her son-in-law brought to her.

They talked about Teddy's future and it was decided that he would remain with Andromeda and Harry could visit as much as possible. Harry told her that whenever she needed him, he would be there. He also told her that they were family now and that's what family's do. Andromeda had a warm feeling in her heart when they left, knowing that her daughter and son-in-law picked the perfect person to be Teddy's godparent.

When they got back to the Burrow all them were physically and emotionally spent. They knew this was only the beginning, seeing that they still needed to go to more funerals. T

he next one would be especially hard for Ginny. The next morning they went to Colin Creevy's funeral. Ginny became very close to Colin over the past year when they were at Hogwarts, leading Dumbledore's army. He always could be counted on for a shoulder to lean on and whatever mission they were on to disrupt the Carrows. The morning was spent attending the muggle style funeral, which Ron or Ginny had never attended. Harry and Hermione took the lead and the other two followed. They went to give moral support to Colin's younger brother Dennis and met up with some fellow Gryffindor.

Harry met up with Neville Longbottom. They had not had the opportunity to talk since that night at Hogwarts, where Harry told him that the snake had to be defeated.

"Neville, I never had the opportunity to let you know I much I appreciate what you did on that night." Harry said.

"It wasn't anything that you wouldn't have done for me, Harry." Neville said almost embarrassed.

"I just wanted to let you know that you are a true hero and a true Gryffindor." Harry said.

"No, I was just there at the right time." Neville said.

Harry just nodded knowing he wouldn't be able to explain why he felt this way towards Neville. Someday soon he would tell Neville about the prophecy and his part in it, but today was not that day. They gave each other heart felt handshakes and went on to speak to other friends.

It was almost like a class reunion with all of the current and former classmates at the funeral. If it wasn't for the sad circumstances, this would have been a great day. The four of them said goodbye and went on to their next assignment. For the remainder of the week they attended up to four funerals each day. In most cases they only spent a short time at each, but wanted to give each and every family their moral support. They could see it in the eyes of the families that it was greatly appreciated. Once the week was over the focus turned on what they were going to do next.

**Days of Rest**

The time had come for Hermione and Ron to leave for Australia to retrieve Hermione's parents. They left the day after the last funeral. The remainder of the Weasley family started getting on with their normal lives. Charlie left for Romania, Bill and Fleur went back to Shell Cottage and Bill went back to work at Gringotts. George began the painful clean up of the joke shop at Diagon Alley. They all knew George would never be the same, but was on the road to recovery. Percy returned to the ministry to assist in the recovery effort where so many places needed to rebuilt. Harry and Ginny stayed around the Burrow to give both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley support and assistance wherever they needed it. Around the middle of July, Harry received an unexpected owl from Gringotts.

It read,

_Dear Mr. Potter, this is a letter to request a meeting with you about your inheritance. This letter would have been sent upon you reaching your 17__th__ birthday, but due to recent events that could not be controlled it was delayed until your birthday this year. Please reply by owl, if you could attend the meeting on July 31, at 10:00 a.m. If you can not attend, please give us some options where it would be more convenient for us to meet. _

_Sincerely, _

_Management of Gringotts._

"Wow, I wonder what this meeting is going to be about?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I imagine you will find out about what exactly was left to you by your parent and Surius." Ginny explained.

"Yeah, I never thought about, you know I've been getting money from the vault my parents left me so I have seen that one, but never have gone into Sirius's vault. I wonder what's in there?" he said.

"Would you be willing to go with me for the meeting?" asked Harry.

"I would be happy to do that with you." replied Ginny.

Harry sent the owl back to Gringotts to except the meeting on his birthday.

"Ginny I want to talk to you about what I should do. What do you think?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure what to do." he continued. One hand I want to go back to Hogwarts, but so many things always happen when I was there. The only real reason I would go back is to be with you. With this being the seventh year, there really would not be time for us to spend together. There is a lot of studying to do during this year. The teachers would be twice as hard during this year as they would during the OWL year. I'm not sure I want to commit that much time into studying. If I go into Auror training, then I would be that much closer to being an auror when you would graduate. We would be able to spend more time together. We can get on with our lives then." Harry said.

Ginny thought for a few minutes then said, "I have fought to get you from the day I met you." Ginny said looking into Harry's eyes. "I truly want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more each and everyday we spend together. I truly believe you feel the same way." she continued. "I don't know if I can bare to be away from you for so long, but there would be Hogesmeade weekends. Christmas break and spring break for us to spend together. I'm sure you could also find time to come to a couple of Quiddich matches. I know that you are torn to go back to Hogwarts, because it was like your first home, but also don't want to go back because of all the bad things that have taken place. If you can promise me we will be together after I graduate, then I totally support your decision for auror training." Ginny concluded.

"Ginny Weasley, you are the love of my life. There is no one out there that could ever come close to what you give me. You give me peace. You are the only person, besides Ron and Hermione that treat me like a normal person. Besides, I believe you need to live for yourself for a while. I know how much you love Quiddich and would like to give it a try in the pro's. This would give an opportunity to do just that. You should train and give it a try. For the first time in my life, I am free. I don't have a dark wizard trying to kill me at every turn. We can live our life anyway we want to. Notice I said WE, not I or you. Through it all I want it to be us in the end." Harry said looking at Ginny very lovingly.

With that he gave her a great kiss. It was decided, Harry would go to auror training and Ginny would complete her seventh year. The couple spent the remaining days enjoying each other's company and visiting with Teddy at Andromeda's.

**Day of Reckoning**

Harry had asked Bill to stop by a couple of nights before to understand what was going to happen. Bill explained, that is was simple. Harry needed to understand what exactly he had in the vaults and sign paperwork to make it official. This included money, property, and any other valuable items that may be in the vaults.

Harry, was now curious, because he knew he had plenty of money. He wanted to know if there were any items that his parents may have left him. On the morning of July 31st, Harry and Ginny went to Gringotts to find out exactly what Harry had inherited. They arrived at the offices of Gringotts at exactly 10:00 a.m. and were guided into a great meeting room. In the room, was his executor of the wills. He began the meeting with greetings and small pleasantry's.

"Mr. Potter, first let me start to tell you that you have become the sole heir to the wills of James and Lilly Potter, Sirius Black, and one huge surprise….Severus Snape. Let me break down what is in each will and vault within Gringotts. Let us start with the Potter estate. You have inherited two houses. One in Grodric's Hollow and some land and a run down house outside of Hogesmeade. Over the years I don't believe it has been maintained, and it has been quiet for quite some time. In a warehouse outside of Hogesmeade there is also a building full of all kinds of muggle things. Here is the key to that building. There are 20 million galleons in your vault here. There was also the question of a family heirloom, a cloak of some kind, but I believe that is already in your possession, correct?" he said.

Harry nodded his head yes. "The second estate to cover is the Black estate. As the sole heir of Sirius Black, you have inherited the house at 12 Grimwauld Place, 15 million galleons, also there is many unique items in the vault. This includes items I believe are family heirlooms that Mr. Black retrieved on that fateful night. Also, in the vault are some very rare items. I believe the Black's were collectors of some rare paintings, furniture and various antiques. As for the Snape estate, it requires me to read you this letter.

_To Lilly Evans,_

_I have left all of my personal and family possessions to you in order to let you know how much I love you. I loved you dearly for all of my life and would like you to have all that I have to offer. Please take this small offering as a sign that love always conquers all._

_In the event that I proceed Lilly Evans in death, all my possessions are to go to any descendants she may have._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

"Hmm, this is curious. It seems this will was written a year before you were born. Seems like your mother left a huge imprint on this man's life. Quite curious that he never updated this will. Well, let us continue. You have inherited a house on Spinner's end, a small amount of galleons in the amount of $200,000. You will also find at the house in Spinner's end a large collection of all types of books, which some are quite valuable.

This Severus Snape must have been quite the reader. Now Mr. Potter it all comes down some signatures. If you could just sign these papers. Once you have signed the papers all of the contents with appear in the vault you inherited from your parents. The vault will magically increase in size as needed.

Once, everything was signed he lead Harry and Ginny down to the vaults to check out his new inheritance. Harry was anxious to check out some of the items the executor mentioned. This was Ginny's first time going down into the tunnels, but it didn't take long for her to enjoy the ride, just like Harry had in the past.

Once they got to vault 713 and went inside there was so much to see. One of the things Harry realized is he would never have to worry about money or a place to live. He wouldn't live off of his inheritance, but it was comforting to know that if anything happened Ginny would not need to worry about anything.

Ginny was on the other side of the vault looking at some paintings and books when Harry found three small boxes. He opened the first one and inside was a very beautiful necklace. In the second box he found a pair of rings. The third was another ring that was simple in nature, but looked like the ring he saw in a picture of his mother when she was younger.

It was the promissory ring and the other two rings must have been her engagement and wedding ring. Harry looked over at Ginny and quietly pocketed the boxes. He walked over to Ginny. "Anything I might like to look at now?" he asked.

"There are some incredible things in this vault, but it would take you days to go through it." she replied. "I think that is for another day. We should get going because mum has a big dinner planned tonight for your birthday." Ginny smiled.

"Blimey, I forgot it was my birthday, all this stuff is enough to make my birthday unforgettable." Harry giggled. "So Miss Weasley, what did you get me for my birthday?" Harry said with a mischievous smile.

Harry gave her a kiss on her cheek and made his way to her neck.

"Well Mr. Potter, if you expect to get a birthday present you better stop that or we will be here all night." Ginny said in a husky voice.

Harry never the one to disappoint Molly Weasley, went outside the vault and they proceeded back up to the bank. Before leaving, Harry transferred money from his account into all the Weasley accounts and set up accounts for Ron and Ginny. They each received $25,000 into their accounts for a rainy day. Harry knew they would have a hard time excepting this money so he instructed the bank teller to say it was from an anonymous benefactor. He knew they would question him, but by doing this he could deny it.

Ginny knew of course, but Harry asked for all the things her family has done for him, it would be the least he could do. Let them enjoy spending some money without worrying. He told Ginny that someday, all of what they saw today would be theirs so she would never have to worry about money again. They took some money out of their accounts and planned on doing some shopping over the next week.

Harry's birthday was fairly uneventful. All the Weasley's were in attendance along with Andromeda and Teddy. This was what Harry preferred, just family members. He did get some gifts, but the best gift he received was from Ginny. He got a big family sized portrait of the two of them sitting by their favorite tree near the Burrow. It brought tears to his eyes when looking at the picture of them and how much he really loved her.

The conversation surrounded what Harry had inherited and that he inherited from Snape. "Do you think he knew you would be inheriting from him?" asked Ron flabbergasted.

"I don't think so, otherwise he would have changed it." said Hermione.

"He really did not like me, but when I saw his memories, he truly loved my mother." Harry explained. "I think it was set up when he became a death eater, in case something would happen to him." he continued. "When my mother died, and when he went to work for Dumbledore it was all forgotten." said Harry.

"Did any of you know he had a house?" asked Harry. Arthur looked at Molly and said, "I knew he had the house he grew up in. I've never been there so I don't know what type of shape it is in. Of course, he only spent a couple of months out of the year there seeing he was Slytherins head"

"Well when we get a chance, Mr. Weasley, I have a surprise for you." said Harry grinning. "It seems like my granddad was crazy about muggles as you are. I have inherited a warehouse outside of Hogsmeade that is supposed to be filled with all types of muggle contraptions." he said.

I thought you could go with me when I open it up. What do you think?" Harry asked. Arthur Weasley was speechless and gave Harry a nod, that made him feel so full of love.

Ginny smiling gave Harry a very heartfelt hug and kiss on the cheek. The conversation turned to what everyone was going to be doing over the next couple of weeks. Harry has been summoned to give testimony almost everyday over the next two weeks.

Ron and Hermione were also given a similar summons. The only one that Ginny received was for the trial for the two Carrows. Of course, she would be there for all them each day. With conversation dieing down and all the Weasleys with the exception of Arthur, Molly, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry. They all bid their good nights and everyone went to bed.

**Dream Journey Part IV**

As Harry fell into a deep sleep he found himself in familiar surroundings. Lilly greeted Harry with a welcome.

"I haven't seen you for a while, but seeing it was your birthday we thought a visit with some of important people in your life would be the way to go." Lilly said. As she completed her sentence, James came walking into the room. "Let's get going, they are waiting to see you." James said.

The three of them walked out of the home. Harry immediately found himself by a giant lake with two houses together. As they walked up to the houses, Harry had a sudden smile on his face. Walking towards them were Surius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks and her father Ted. "Happy Birthday, Harry." they all exclaimed.

"Blimey, Thanks!" Harry said blushing. "Obviously, we can't give presents, or a big birthday cake, but we thought this would be a present itself." Lilly said smiling.

"Let's go into the house and visit." Lupin said.

Harry noticed that he looked healthy and very happy. As they went into the house, Harry noticed there were already a couple of pictures of young Teddy on the walls.

"Harry, we want to talk to you about your future." said James. "We truly want you to be happy and a productive life. As you know we never had the opportunity to have any type of life while we were back amongst the living. I died young, Lupin being a warewolf, never having an opportunity to live normally due prejudice, and Surius spending so much time in Azcaban." James continued. As they talked for a while they gave their opinion on what Harry should do. They all had their opinions, but Harry just sat back and smiled, seeing them all together.

Harry listen carefully to all their advice, but never made any commitments to what he was going to do.

"The only thing I know for sure is I now know I have a future. I am going to train to be an Auror. I want to make sure that Ginny is happy, along with all my friends." Harry said.

"Well, we know you have a good head on your shoulders and will make us very proud." Lilly said.

"With the inheritance you got from the Potters and the Blacks, you will never need to worry about money." Surius said. "I know it won't be possible, but spend as much of it as possible." he continued. "The money has been sitting there for years, it's about time it did some good." Surius said.

"I know Arthur and Molly are proud, but find a way where they don't have to worry about their children's futures." Lupin said. "I know you already set up accounts for all of them, but make sure you keep it up." he continued. "There is only one thing I want to tell you Harry." Tonks interjected. "You make sure that little red-headed girl of yours keeps that look." she said smiling.

"What do you mean, that look?" Harry questioned.

"The look she gives you everytime you look at her." she said. "She truly loves you Harry and she deserves to have a lifetime of happiness with you. So don't do anything stupid that would prevent it." Tonks said as she looked at Lupin.

"We also want to speak to you about Teddy." Tonks said. "I know you won't replace us, but give him all the love and encouragement you can. He is in for some rough times being without parents, but with Ginny's help I'm sure you can make him feel part of a family." she continued.

Harry nodded and said he would do his best.

"Harry, I only have one request, please include Andromeda in some of your family activities and give her time for herself." said Ted "I know she misses us quite a bit, but with Teddy and you she'll make it through." he said sadly.

"Well, dear it looks like our time is up, someone is trying to wake you." Lilly said.

As Harry started to fell like he was going through a tunnel, he yelled. "I love you all." Harry's eyes popped open and saw a blurry figure standing over him.

"Harry, who are you talking to?" Ron questioned. "You said, I love you all." he continued.

"I must have been dreaming." Harry said grabbing his glasses. "I don't remember what it was about." he said lieing. He really didn't want to tell Ron about his dreams, this was something personal he wanted to only share with Ginny.

"Anyway, mum said it was time to have breakfast before we need to be at the ministry for the trials. They begin today." Ron said. Harry went to take a shower and dressed before he went downstairs. They ate breakfast and headed to the ministry in what would amount in some very long days.

**The Trials**

The first up was some of the less publicized trials, but important none the less. Deloris Umbridge's trial was first up. Harry and his friends all gave their testimony about her actions at Hogwarts. Many others gave their testimony on her behavior during Voldemort's reign. As the verdict was read, Harry observed that she looked smug and thought she would be found innocent. She was found guilty and given life in prison for her actions. As she was lead away she could be heard, get your hands off of me, do you know who I am?

This made the entire witness stand laugh and yell. Harry could hear, one in particular. "Yeah, we know who you are! Someone, who won't be able to wear pink anymore."

Harry giggled at the vision of Deloris Umbridge in grey and black stripped clothing. The remainder of the trials the rest of the week went pretty much the same way. Harry, Hermione and Ron would give testimony and they would wait for the verdict. Rarely, would trials go more than a few hours. They were pretty much cut and dry with all guilty verdicts.

During the weekend, Harry spent most of his time with Ginny. On Saturday, they went to some of Harry's properties to see what would need to be done to make them livable. Harry offered Molly Weasley a job to oversee the rebuilding of his properties and find new opportunities to invest in others. Harry explained with all the kids out of the house, she could find something new to keep her occupied. Molly agreed and said it would be a fun challenge.

On Sunday, Harry and Ginny took both parents to his grandfather's building in Hogesmeade. When they went into the building they could see everything was still in mint condition. There were cars, motorcycles, and all other modes of transportation that muggles have used throughout history.

"Arthur, with Molly now working I thought you could use a little hobby." Harry said. "Over here is the fireplace where you can floo to and from the Burrow. "This fireplace is only hooked up to the Burrow, so the only ones that have access is your family and myself. Here is also a key so you can take any of them out for a ride. Arthur was speechless, with a little tear in his eye all he could say was thank you.

They looked around for a while and also found a room with all books on muggles and their contraptions.

"Molly I guess I should apologize now, because the way it looks you'll never see your husband again." Harry said smiling.

They all laughed and decided it was time to get back. Monday through Thursday led to more trials with the trio all giving testimony. Friday was the day scheduled for all the Malfoy's to be tried. All four of them were called to give testimony. Lucius Malfoy was convicted as being a death eater and the participation in numerous illegal activities. He was given life in prison. Draco's trial was the most interesting yet. Harry explained what happened on the night Dumbledore died and his interactions with him throughout their years at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione gave their testimony on the night at Malfoy manor. Ginny gave her testimony on her dealings with Draco during the previous school year. Draco was sentenced to 5 years due to some of his actions to help instead of hurt the effort to over throw Voldemort. Narcissa was given probation due to Harry's testimony of how she saved his life. As the trials came to an end only Narcissa Malfoy was still free. The rest of them were given 5 years to life depending on their activity. With all of the trials over the past two weeks behind them Harry was looking forward to a certain birthday.

**Ginny's Birthday**

Harry woke up early on Ginny's birthday to sneak her first present to her. Harry had three presents for her and would give them throughout the day. He snuck into her room and placed the box with the necklace on her night table along with a note.

_Dear Ginny,_

_This present is the first of three I will be giving you today. This one is especially special because it was my mother's and all the Potter woman for generations. As you can see the color is the same color of hers/my eyes. It reminds of when you look into my eyes I can see how much you truly love me. You love me for being Harry, not all the other rubbish others say about me. You love me for being me. I love so many things about you, your hair, your eyes, your smell. You were the only thing that kept me going throughout the last year. For that I thank you. You deserve your 17__th__ birthday to be the most special of days. I hope this starts your day on the road of being just that. _

_With all my love,_

_Harry._

Harry snuck down to the kitchen and began making all of Ginny's favorites. Molly Weasley was the next one up and began helping Harry with the preparations. As Ginny woke up she saw something on her night table. She read Harry's letter and smiled. She got ready for her day by taking a long bubble bath. She got dressed and put the necklace on.

Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's were the next to arrive with the birthday girl being last. They all waited for her before beginning the breakfast feast. The next was the other presents Ginny was given all her gifts to open immediately after breakfast. She received new clothes, and perfume from her siblings. Ginny received a beautiful bracelet from her parents that was traditional for a girl coming into her own. The group decided it was time to play some quiddich for the remainder of the morning. Now was time for her second present from Harry. As everyone grabbed their brooms. Ginny noticed that hers was snapped in half. With her Weasley temper she started to stomp out to accuse her brothers. Before, she could do it, Harry stopped her.

"My, my did someone's broom break?" he said as innocent as possible. "Yeah, it looks like one of those prats broke it." she said angrily. "Before you go accusing them why don't you look in the box in the back of the shed." Harry said. She went to grab the large box with a note attached.

_Dear Ginny,_

_This present reminds of how we both love to fly. We both love flying over any other mode of transportation. You look so free when you are up there on the broom. It also reminds me of the summer I spent here. We played quiddich everyday and that's when I realized how I was attracted to you and how I wanted you to be a part of my life. All the times we have spent together since only confirms how much I love you and I can't wait to fly with you off into the sunset._

_I love you,_

_Harry_

Harry didn't expect what was to come next but when she opened her brand new Firebolt. She tackled Harry and smothered him with kisses with all her might. They got up and with Harry also buying his own new broom raced to see who could be first to the make shift quiddich pitch. They all came back after a couple of hours of playing when Harry and Hermione made an announcement.

Mrs. Weasley don't bother to make lunch or dinner tonight, because we have plans for all of us this afternoon. The announced that all the women would go and have an afternoon of pampering and buying new dresses, while the men were going to buy new muggle suits. Hermione made reservations at the most trendy muggle restaurant in London for supper. With the announcement Hermione, Fleur, Ginny and Molly went to get going on their afternoon of being man free.

Harry gathered up the men and went to buy their new suits, then to a local pub to have a few before meeting them for dinner. They all thoroughly enjoyed themselves. After a while of visiting and reminiscing their day. All were heading to bed. Ginny feeling tired decided she would also head up to bed.

"I do believe you outdid yourself today Mr. Potter." Ginny said. "I do believe this has been the best birthday I have ever had." her eyes gleaming. "Well goodnight Harry." she said with a very serious kiss. She got up and headed out.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to wait until next year to give your last present." Harry said smiling. Ginny looked at him and saw a small box with a letter in his hand. Ginny sat down and read the letter.

_Dear Ginny, _

_This is the last present this year. I hope I can give you many more in the coming years. I want you to know how much you mean to me and how I believe we will have a great future together. With that in mind, look up at me right now and I will explain further._

_Love,_

_Harry._

With a tear in her eyes she looked up to Harry who was now on one knee. "Ginny, I know we will be separated over the next year once you go back to Hogwarts and I begin my training. I want you to know you are the most important person in my life now. I want you and I to become us. I don't believe we are ready to be engaged, but I do want to make a promise to you. With this ring, I want to promise you that when the time is right, I will ask for your hand in marriage. Will you accept this ring with the promise someday we will marry?" Harry asked with tears coming from his eyes. Ginny, also crying, looked down at Harry and simply said. "Yes." They spent the next hour in each other's arms and smiling. The two finally decided to call it the night and went to their own bedrooms.

**Final Dream Journey**

Harry felt himself falling into a peaceful sleep. The next thing he knew he was at him mum and dad's in his room. Immediately Harry realized something was different. He looked around the room and saw one of the most beautiful sights. Not only can he look at her during the day, but now he can look at her in his dream.

"Ginny?" he yelled. Ginny looked startled, not sure what was going on. "It's ok Gin, you are in my room at my mum and dad's." Harry said smiling.

"I want to show you something, come here." he said. They walked over to the wall where all the pictures were. Up on the wall was the picture of Harry and Ginny when he gave her the ring.

"Harry?, is that what I think it is?" cried Ginny. "Yes, Ginny that's us earlier tonight." Harry said. "This room is a place where all my happiest moments get recorded. My mum and dad takes snapshots of my heart and put them here. If you look closer, you will find yourself in many of these pictures." Harry said.

Ginny walked around the room noticing that indeed she was a major part of Harry's happiness. Ginny sat down and started crying. "I truly believe that you love me now. I did believe before, but there was always some doubt. Now I have no doubts, you truly do love me!" Ginny sobbed.

Just then Ginny saw two people come into the room. She had seen pictures of them before, but to see them so real gave her shivers all through her body.

"Hello Ginny, so glad you could join us on the wonderful day." Lilly said as she went to give her a hug. "I've been watching you for years and saw how much you really love our son." she continued. "I want to thank you for giving him something to live for and your dedication to him. If it weren't for you, who knows what your world would be like today." Lilly said.

"Don't sell yourself short in your contribution in the defeat of Tom Riddle." said James. "Just as Lilly said, you are our son's reason for living and defeating him." James continued. "I am so proud that Harry and you have found each other. I can't wait to see what happens next." James said smiling and giving Ginny a hug.

Ginny was looking like this can't be real, but when she saw Harry's smiling, she knew it was real.

"Come outside, Ginny we want to show you something before everyone gets here." Lilly said.

As Ginny went outside, her reaction was almost the same as Harry's. She looked around in complete awe, and finally said. "This is the most beautiful place that I have ever seen." "Now that you are going to marry Harry, you will also have a room here." replied Lilly.

"I want you to look down in the meadow and see the children playing down there." she said. As Harry held Ginny's hand they saw four children playing down in the meadow. "When I looked at them last there were only three?" questioned Harry. "I know the fourth child appeared to just today. Your love for each other grows stronger each day. As of today, these children will be born to you." Lilly continued. "I know what you are thinking Ginny, but they are only in the spiritual form. So only people that have moved on into this world can talk to them. They really have no form and have not decided what form they will take." Lilly said.

"Just know that you will make a wonderful father and mother that these children have decided they want you for parents" replied James.

"They choose who their parents are going to be?" asked Harry.

"Yes, children choose their parent in the spiritual world." said James. "Ginny's parent had seven children, because of their strong love for each other. In a way they adopted two more children with you and Hermione. The spiritual side of you is what made you friends with Ron and made you a Gryffindor." James continued.

"It's what made you so attracted to Ginny and the other way around. Ginny said she was in love with you since she could remember. It is because before you were born your spiritual sides connected. Both of you have heard the term "soul mates" correct?" James said. "That's what happens here. Before you are born you connect with another and become soul mates. Unfortunately not everyone has the opportunity to meet their soul mates in your world."

"That's one of the reasons there are so many broken families and bitter people." explained Lilly. "They are not truly happy." she said. As Lilly finished her sentence others began appearing out of nowhere. The first person Ginny saw was Fred. She ran to him and gave him a giant hug and kiss. They just stood there and look at each other with big grins on their faces.

Then there were others that neither Harry or Ginny knew. They both met their grandparents and great grand parents. There were all their friends they had lost during the war. Colin Creevy, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Albus Dumbledore and many others. Last but not least Severus Snape appeared. Harry tentatively approached his former adversary.

"Hello Professor, how are you?" asked Harry. Severus gave Harry a heart felt smile. "Harry you don't need to call me Professor here. My name is Severus and I want to thank you." he said.

"Why would you want to thank me? It is me who should be thanking you, because if you did not give me those memories I would not have been able to defeat him." Harry said.

"The reason I am thanking you is if it weren't for you and your faith in me I would not be here now. I would be on the other side." Severus said looking at his feet.

"Professor…I mean Severus, what do you mean the other side?" questioned Harry.

"The people who have performed acts of violence or any type of abuse are on the other side. It is those who fail to be remorseful for their actions are the ones who dwell in the dark side. They live their mistakes over and over again in their heads and are unable to see what is good in this world. They live in darkness for eternity." Severus replied sadly.

"I was briefly there until you made the declaration that I was working to help free the people. That freed my spirit to be remorseful. It was very painful, because I had to live out all the things that I did badly in my life in your world. Most of them for the last seven years had to do with you. For that I am sorry." he continued.

"I guess we both learned that there is no black and white in relationships. In the end we both realized how wrong we both were." replied Harry.

"I just want you to know I truly believe you are the bravest person I have ever met." he continued. "You sacrificed your life to live in the memory and love for my mother. For that I am eternally grateful. Even though you and my father were enemies, you still gave your word to Dumbledore to guard me." Harry said with tears in his eyes.

Just then his father came to his side. "Severus and I have made amends, Harry. We both realized the errors in our way and are working on becoming friends." James said.

Harry smiled and walked over to Ginny and visited with many more guests. They all were very proud and happy for the couple. "Harry, I know this will be sad for you, but this is the last time you will visit this world. That is until it is your time to be with us forever. Just remember that we are all in your heart and will be taking pictures to fill up your wall. We will also be creating new memories for Ginny as she will also have a place here when it is time.

As the vision started getting lighter and lighter, Harry could hear them all say "Remember we all love you and look forward to see you after a long life with Ginny." They all said.

Ginny woke with up in a startle. "Ginny are you ok." Hermione said concerned. "I'm wonderful." Ginny said smiling. "I had the most incredible dream and I need to see Harry immediately." she said getting up and putting a robe on. Ginny hurried towards the room Harry was sleeping in.

Just as she was opening the door Harry was opening the door. They looked at each other for a few long moments, then smiled. They both knew what had occurred and went back into the room to talk about it. They spent the morning talking about everyone they visited and saw. It was an incredible feeling. They both knew that their future was ahead of them with lots of love and happiness. They got dressed and walked out the door of the Burrow knowing they truly loved each other and they would have a grand future.

**Epilogue**

You know the rest of the story. Harry and Ginny live in Godric Hallow, raising 3 beautiful children. Ginny gave birth to a fourth child a month after Lilly's 10th birthday. They had another little girl that they named her Dora Molly Potter. Harry , Ginny and their friends continued to work to make the magic world a better place to live and in the end did just that. They were able to live in peace and prosperity until the day they went to join their families. They all had a room at their parents homes and built houses and rooms for their children. Harry and Ginny remained deeply in love in this world and the other because that's what soul mates do.


End file.
